


I'm Sorry

by pocmarvelworks



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: Hi! Can you do a Danny Rand x Black!reader smut





	I'm Sorry

He was four hours late and you were pouting. You were dressed up and had been ready for four hours. Your makeup was flawless, edges laid, and curls pinned up beautifully. Your dress hugged your curves like you both had liked, and those cute heels he’d bought you for your birthday. Yet, he still wasn’t home.

He was four hours late and you were mad. Your outfit had gone to waste. You’d wasted perfectly good styling gel and lost a few ponytail holders for this night. At least the selfies that you took earlier wouldn’t let your makeup be done in vain.

He was four hours late and counting. You were clad in an old shirt and comfy underwear, heels discarded on the floor, and outfit in the hamper. Your makeup was wiped off and your scarf was on, hair perfectly pineappled. You had officially turned in for the night. You heard keys click in the door and heard it open softly. You paid no mind to it continuing to type, furiously at that, on your laptop, finishing a few articles for work.

“Baby, I-”

“Save it, Danny.” You hold up your hand, still typing with the other hand. “Don’t wanna hear it, I’m tired.”

“Y/N, sweetie, I’m sorry!”

“I didn’t get a call, a text, anything, I would have understood. Where were you?”

“I was out with the guys…” He admits, knowing that confession wasn’t going to help him, but he wasn’t going to lie to you.

“Mhmm,” You nodded your head once as you continued to type. “I knew that already, just wanted to see what you were going to say.” You pointed your finger behind you to the kitchen. “There’s some microwavable pizza in the freezer. Help yourself.”

You heard him sigh before he let his bag down with a thug. He walked over to you placing his hand on your warm thigh. “Baby, are you really mad?”

You cleared your throat but neglected to answer him, eyes still trained at the unfinished article in front of you. “Let me make it up to you?”

“‘M workin’.” You grunt, typing a little harder as his hand started to inch higher.

“Then you work, baby. Don’t let me disturb you.”

Danny sinks to the floor in front of you, opening your legs. He looks over your laptop to see you biting your lip, but not responding to him any other way. “We both know it’s been a while since we’ve done this…” He says slowly, kissing both of your ankles softly. “Since I’ve touched you… Since I’ve been inside you… Since I’ve tasted you.” Your legs threaten to close at that statement, but you keep them closed. “Do you still think of me, sweetie? Those nights when I don’t touch you, do you touch yourself to the thought of me?”

Your breath hitches as you feel him breathe over your closed sex. You clear your throat, trying your best to seem unphased. “C-Can I have the charger, Danny? My laptop is gonna die.”

“You can have the charger after you cum”

You let out a whimper this time, no longer caring if he heard or saw. You needed him and he knew it. He lightly runs a finger over your clothed clit, feeling you jump at the feeling. “Lift your hips up,” He says against your thigh, leaving a hickey or two on each. You oblige, lifting them up allowing him to remove your already soaked panties.

“This all for me?” He asks, running two fingers between your slick folds, collecting the juices on them.

“All for you baby, nobody else.” He brings his slick covered fingers to his mouth, noisily sucking and licking at them, removing all evidence of your juices ever being there. He takes those same fingers and teases your entrance, his head lowering down to kitten lick at your clit. You’re breathing heavily, tossing your laptop to the side and grabbing onto is curls. “Baby, please~” You whine, hips bucking up into his face.

He chuckles, slowly pushing in his fingers, watching your face twist in pleasure at the stretch. He continues licking at your clit, moving his fingers at a painfully slow pace.

He lives off of this. Watching you writhe from his fingers and tongue alone drives him crazy. The moans and mewls you give him feed the fire, making him suck your clit into his mouth and moan, the vibrations making you squeal. He feels you getting close, your legs starting to shake and your teeth biting your lip so hard, they’re swollen and slowly drawing blood.

“Baby, I- I’m-”

“Just let go, baby. I’ll be right here when you do” He continues moving his fingers, speeding up a little as he sucks your clit. “Fuck you’re so wet, baby. I love you”

Those words send you over the edge with a scream. Your legs clench around his head, hands pulling at his curls as our hips buck and toes curl. You scream, repeating his name like a mantra. He coaxes you down from your high, rubbing your thigh and kissing your cheek after he returns back to the couch.

“Can I have my charger back now?” You ask breathlessly, eyes closed and mouth parted slightly.

He tuts and pats your thigh. “I didn’t say how many times I wanted you to cum.”


End file.
